


so long i’ve been waiting

by zainmaliak



Category: One Direction (Band), Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, Girl! Harry, Girl! Louis, womens soccer, womens world cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainmaliak/pseuds/zainmaliak
Summary: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are both elite female soccer players on the same U.S. league team and have been dating for over a year. But everything changes for them when the World Cup rolls around, and they’re no longer playing together, but now are turned against each other.





	so long i’ve been waiting

**Author's Note:**

> i know nothing about soccer so this idea is mostly thanks to my friend who was obsessed with the women’s world cup and specifically the U.S. women’s national team who kicks ass. i apologize for any errors bc i literally don’t understand soccer but i tried so. also if u want to chat you can find me on tumblr @ fourmp3.

Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are both elite female soccer players on the same U.S. league team and have been dating for over a year. They work well together, always in sync on the field and anticipating the others moves before anyone else can. They’re both out to all their teammates and are comfortable showing that they’re a couple in private, but they haven’t felt the need to make their relationship public. It works well for them, being together at home and arriving together at work each day, never tiring of getting to spend more time together. But everything changes for them when the World Cup rolls around, and they’re no longer playing together, but now are turned against each other.   
When they realized they would be playing for different teams on the same world stage, they sat down and had a conversation, both agreeing that this was an opportunity neither could bear to miss out on, regardless of if it meant competing against each other. Louis silently hoped they wouldn’t ever have to directly play against each one another, but Harry was nothing but jokes about how hard she was gonna kick her butt. They had to say their goodbyes at the airport when both of them were flying off to start preparations with their national teams, knowing they likely wouldn’t have time to see each other again until either their teams played each other, one of their teams was eliminated, or the World Cup was over. They both had tears in their eyes and held each a little longer than normal at the thought of being apart for so long when they had become so accustomed to seeing each other everyday. Once they were apart they spoke to the phone each day, texted occasionally and snuck in a facetime when they could, but both understood that the majority of their energy had to be focused on practicing.   
Once the actual games started, it was no better. They were each distracted from their own team when the other was playing, anxious to see if they made it through each match. Louis felt herself sigh in relief when Harry’s match was finally over, and they had won. She was glad for her girlfriend’s sake that they had won, but as more time passed and each team continued to win she also got more nervous. There were only a few national teams left and the possibility of them having to play against each other in the final match started to get more and more likely. She knew their relationship was strong and they were both capable of being professional in a match, but even the best of couples would be tested by having to compete on an international stage like that against each other.   
Harry’s team had won every game they played up until this point, and they were ranked top in there group. Louis had one more match to go before she knew for sure if she would be playing against her girlfriend for the World Cup, and she was a bundle of nerves. Even more than the usual pressure of playing a game at such a high level, she knew that winning this game meant the next would be the hardest she ever played, and deep down she was also aware that losing and seeing Harry go on would crush her. But she put on a brave face and tried to keep a smile on her face, thinking about how Harry would be watching her on tv, the anxiety she must be feeling as well as her girlfriend walked onto the field. Her mind was still racing with all the worries when the game began, but within minutes every concern was gone from her mind, her entire focus shifted to the game, playing harder than she ever had before.   
By the end of the game she was covered in mud, sweat, grass stains and had blood gushing out of her nose. But they had won. The entire team screamed and shouted when the game was over, the most excited they had ever been as they knew they were going to be finalists in the World Cup, and Louis was terrified for the very same reason. Both girls were extremely excited and still riding the highs from their recent wins the next time they talked over the phone. They knew the moment was bittersweet because this was the last time they would be able to be 100% happy for each other’s success, now they would be competitors and if one won, that meant the other lost.   
They hardly had any time to speak after that, both teams focusing solely on the upcoming match, knowing it meant more than any game they had ever played before. Louis tried to lose herself in practice, the only thing that seemed to actually get the thought of Harry out of her mind was committing completely to preparing her mind and body to win the world cup. But when practice was done and she found herself alone at night, her thoughts always wandered back to the same place. More than the anxiety of competing against each other, Louis was homesick for the person who started to feel more like home than four walls or a zipcode ever could. Despite the fact that they would be facing off on different sides, she still counted the days until the game because it meant at least she could see her face again. And once it was all done, win or lose, she knew they finally could be back in each other’s arms. She almost cared more about that than if her team won at all. Almost, but not quite. This was still a competition and she would still do anything to make sure her team, her country, came out on top.   
There was a palpable tension in the air as the team rode together towards their final match, the game that could change everything. They arrived hours before any of the fans and before even the other team’s players, doing a couple of warm up drills and getting dressed despite the fact that they still had hours to go and they all knew that if their practice up until this point hadn’t been enough, nothing they could do now would change that. Most of the girl’s took the time to relax, all feeling more comfortable together than preparing alone considering how close they had gotten over the past few months of playing together. But Louis was still a bundle of nerves, knowing that the only person who could comfort her before the match wasn’t in this locker room. She was sitting against the lockers and trying to listen to her pump up music when the sound was interrupted and she looked down to see a text message light up her phone screen.   
“Are you guys there yet???” Even the sight of the small profile picture next to Harry’s name made her heart yearn, even more once she realized that they would be seeing each other in the flesh today. She shot off a quick response and felt her leg start to bounce uncontrollably as she waited for a response. “Meet me out back. Behind gate A.” Louis wasted no time in getting up and rushing out of the locker room, going through the back exit by the showers so no one would question her. She rushed as quickly as she could without calling too much attention to herself, luckily there weren’t many people around as she made her way to the back of the stadium.   
As much as she had thought about her girlfriend’s face during the months they were apart, memories and pictures couldn’t do her any justice. The taller girl was nearly knocked over when Louis threw herself upon her, grabbing her by the waist and snuggling in as deep as she could, inhaling the scent she didn’t know she missed so badly. Harry pulled her off just slightly, staring into her eyes for a moment before crashing down upon her lips, kissing her so deeply they had to shuffle to a back wall for support. They kissed then like they had never done it before, missing the feeling of being close together and trying to get impossibly closer. They breathed in each other until they had to come up for air, hot and panting against each other.   
“I missed you so fucking much.” Louis took her girlfriends larger hand into her own as she spoke, playing with her long fingers and trying to catch her breath. Harry stared down at her, eyes swelling with pride at how beautiful her girlfriend was, at the fact that she was all hers. Without another word, Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her away, dragging her farther into the stadium. “Wait Harry, where are we going?” Louis seemed confused as she was pulled along, but didn’t dare let go.  
“Missed you so much, I need you baby. Just trust me.” She pulled them into an empty locker room, dragging her into one of the showers before spinning around, grabbing Louis by the ass and pulling her up. Louis wrapped her legs around her waist on instinct, shrieking with surprise but quickly warming up to the idea as Harry started to kiss her way up her neck. She stopped occasionally to suck and bite teasingly, just enough to leave a small mark and let everyone know that Louis was hers. She continued her way up until their mouths met and they both pushed deeper. Trying to get as deep into each other as they could, needing more contact. Without breaking the kiss, Harry slowly set Louis down on her feet and started to tug on the bottom of her jersey, only detaching long enough to pull it up and over her head.   
Neither one of them realized how much they missed this feeling until they were in it, and knew they never wanted it to end. They tried to get deeper and deeper into the kiss, but it wasn’t enough. Louis pulled away to look up at her girlfriend, “I want you. All of you, baby.” Harry smirked at her but wasted no time in complying. She pulled her shirt up and over her head, tugging off her sports bra underneath as the other girl did the same. Then Louis grabbed her girlfriend and pinned her against the wall, pulling her shorts and underwear down in one go, leaving her naked and panting in front of her. She paused for a second taking it all in, amazed at the fact that she got to do this, got to see all of this. She raked her eyes up and down her body, enjoying the view but not being able to bear the distance between them.   
She felt her girlfriend moan above her as she dropped to her knees and started to kiss down her stomach, lick softly when she got to her clit. She could feel the shudders moving through Harry’s body as she licked softly, slowly at first then picking up pace as she added a finger, then two, lapping her up. She reveled in this moment, after months apart finally getting to taste her girlfriend again. Harry’s eyes were glazed over and she looked completely spaced out, gripping hard onto the shower handrail to keep her balance. Way faster than normal Harry felt her orgasm start to build and Louis sped up just slightly, working her through it. Louis had to hold her up then, pinning her body weight against her as Harry removed her hands from the handrail before placing them in Louis hair, tugging just slightly before slumping completely down and forcing her girlfriend to detach. Harry looked completely spent, panting hard but Louis wasted no time in renewing contact, pulling her in for another kiss. Louis hoped before they were done that she would be able to taste every inch of Harry’s body but then they heard something that made them both pull away to listen.   
Harry yanked the shower curtain closed as they both recognized the sound of footsteps entering the locker room. They gave each other a knowing look and both women seemed to consider the option of hiding out in this shower forever but they knew they had a match to prepare for. Louis forced herself to get up and shrugged on her jersey before pulling Harry up and helping her back into her uniform. Once they were both up Harry pulled her in for one more kiss that lasted just longer than it should have. Louis peeked out the curtain to check that the coast was clear and snuck out of the back of the locker room, leaving her beautiful girlfriend alone so she could get ready to try and beat her at the one thing she knew meant the most to both of them. Despite it all, Louis couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she walked back to her locker room, mind running wild with thoughts of long legs, milky white skin and petal soft lips.   
When the team gathered for their last pep talk and walked out onto the field to the thousands of screaming fans that surrounded them, Louis was still a little distracted. She watched as Harry walked onto the field with her team, looking smug and confident and extremely hot. Her eyes remained trained on her up until the moment when that whistle blew. As soon as the game started, she got lost in it. Ever since Louis was little it had been that way, no matter what she was going through in her life off the field, all that melted away once she got into the game, all of her mental energy going into playing the best game she possibly could. Both teams looked equally strong in the beginning until Harry got control of the ball and passed it to her team member to score the first goal of the game. Under normal circumstances Louis would be proud but today it lit a fire within to do anything she could to stop that from happening again.   
The game was anything but easy, for either side. Everyone was putting up a fight because there wasn’t a person on that field who didn’t want a win more than anything else in the world. Louis’ team had scored once and they were all feeling better and better about their chances. The other team was good and they both knew it, but Louis was starting to see some of their weaknesses now better than she ever had before. Although winning was her top priority at that moment, she couldn’t help the way her eyes would linger on Harry, and she was starting to notice her weaknesses too. She watched as Harry and one of her teammates both ran for the ball at the same time. Harry fell just a little bit behind and as the other player went to knock the ball she not so accidentally hit Harry in the ankle, knocking her to the ground. Louis felt the anger well up inside her immediately and went to run over and attack the player who had hurt her girlfriend on instinct, before she remembered that they were on the same team. And because the ref wasn’t paying attention, that player was able to make a pass and score them yet another goal. Louis was torn between happiness and anger as she watched her teammates celebrate their goal, bitter that they scored at the expense of Harry.   
The game didn’t stop its violent streak there, after Harry retaliated by assisting in another goal of her own they were neck and neck and the game was almost over. Louis was closest by when Harry got possession of the ball so she was the one who tried to block her, feeling more than a bit upset that she had to do it but not being any less aggressive about trying to stop her from scoring. But when Harry’s team got the goal she simply gave Louis a smirk and ran back down the field. It was sort of hot and definitely infuriating. In the final few minutes of the game, they were all playing harder than ever before. All Louis could see then was the ball, watching it like a hawk as she looked for any opportunity to take it. Suddenly she saw it soaring towards her, realizing that if she chased it and waited for it to hit the ground it would likely be too late. So she leaped up, head forward and tried to hit the ball in the direction of her open team member, but realized too late that the member of the opposing team beside her was doing the same thing. They collided in mid air for a brief moment and both landed with a thud.   
The game stopped then and Louis was somewhat aware that someone was trying to tell her to get off the field but they had less than five minutes left and they were tied up and her heart was beating too fast to really tell what they were saying. She wasn’t sure if the team could continue without her but even if they could, there was no way she was leaving, not without giving this game everything she has. Another team member came to her side to talk to the ref and she could just see Harry out of the corner of her eye, watching the scene with a concerned look on her face. A medic came and checked on her while Harry looked on and eventually she was forced off the field. She was pretty sure she had a concussion but the medic said different and the team didn’t have anyone to replace her so she got put back in. The rest of it felt like a haze that may or may not have had something to do with the head injury she currently had, but even that couldn’t break her focus. It was all about the ball, it was all she could see. With less than a minute on the clock she watched the ball as it rolled right towards Harry’s feet. She took it and ran, going for a long shot towards the goal. It was halfway there when one of Louis team members came from the side and stole the ball. She shot it downfield and Louis heart leaped into her throat because it was coming right at her. She leaped into action, running upfield to intercept it before anyone else could. Once she had it on her feet she knew she wasn’t letting it go for anything. There was ten seconds on the clock as she ran with the ball towards her team’s goal. Five seconds as she dodged every player who came after her, including Harry as she came running at from the side. She raced right past her and lined up her shot, this was her last chance. Everyone stared ahead as ball made its way toward the goal, just a little more to the left than she was going for, one second left as it finally went in.   
Before she could process what had just happened she heard the screams in the stadium rise up, bottles of champagne being procured from thin air and getting sweet foam all over her. Her head was pounding and heart was racing and she couldn’t believe it. She had actually done it. They had won the world cup. Her head was spinning and she felt someone crash into her. She would have been knocked off her feet if Harry hadn’t steadied her, grabbing her by the waist and smashing their lips together. They could just barely make out the slight gasps from their teammates who didn’t realize they were together. But they didn’t care. Louis had just won the world cup and Harry was more than a little bit mad that she hadn’t, but sucked it up enough to still be happy for her girlfriend. Which she was, genuinely happy for her, Harry had never seen someone work so hard for a win before, she could feel the absolute concentration from her the whole time. Louis then felt like she was finally able to let go, covered in champagne and kissing her pretty girlfriend and most likely being concussed, she was the happiest she had ever been in her whole life.


End file.
